


Bye-bye, Bookman (cover art)

by Laura Shapiro (laurashapiro)



Category: due South
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:19:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5024518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurashapiro/pseuds/Laura%20Shapiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover illustration for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4906330">the story by Muriel_Perun</a>, originally a zine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bye-bye, Bookman (cover art)




End file.
